The Pony Scrolls
by dying english
Summary: Strangers have come to the land of Equestria to flee the destruction of their own world and will change the course of Equestrian history in the process. Will it be for the better or worse? Featuring several OCs from Skyrim and a few for MLP. Rated T for safety will contain violence but no character death. Alternate universe for both universes. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

A midsummer nightmare

Night had fallen over the land of Equestria. It was a mild summer evening and Princess Luna's night sky was unblemished by any stray clouds letting the moon and stars shine brightly over the lands below. The patron princess of the night soared gracefully through the air, her mane and tail nearly invisible against the star speckled purple sky behind her. She hovered there in the sky and gazed over the lands she ruled; a nocturnal warden. Below her rested the village of Ponyville and further North she could just make out Equestria's capitol city of Canterlot. She smiled to herself as her kingdom slept soundly under her cool blanket of serenity. The day was hectic with life's schedules, duties and obligations but the night, her night, was peaceful bliss.

"Rest easy my subjects." Luna said softly. "The night holds no resentment towards thee."

A dark cloud appeared below her. Princess Luna landed on it and folded her legs beneath her. She exhaled a contented sigh and shifted her gaze towards the city of Canterlot. Tonight was the night of the first Grand Galloping Gala since her return from exile and from the looks of things it was in full swing. Her sister had implored her to attend but Luna simply could not bring herself to face her royal subjects, not yet anyway. She had made amends with her older sibling but the shame she felt for having wronged the ponies that once looked to her for protection and guidance still weighed deeply in her heart. She had resumed her duties to safeguard the night but had made little to no contact with her subjects since she returned. Even though it had been a thousand years the wounds she had left were still fresh in pony's minds.

"Just give everypony time to adjust." Her sister had told her. "They'll come around once they see that your intentions are noble and pure."

Luna had trouble believing that. She had spent some time delving into the dreams of those who lived in Canterlot. She had thought that a good way to express her sincerity was to come to those who had bad dreams and comfort them. Luna quickly discovered this to be a mistake. Whenever her royal subjects laid eyes on her they assumed their bad dream had gone from bad to worse. The most painful thing however was when she discovered that the ponies had taken to calling bad dreams nightmares in honor of Nightmare Moon. How could they ever come to love her, she the monster who hides under foal's beds at night, waiting to gobble them up once the lights went out?

Luna rolled onto her back and let the cloud drift aimlessly, looking up to the heavens for comfort. Her night sky was truly a work of art to behold, an infinite tapestry of stars and constellations that shined like diamonds. Each constellation told a story and Luna knew all of them by heart which wasn't surprising considering that it was she who made them. A long time ago the stars were arranged haphazardly and just hung there in the sky. Until Luna was taught that the stars could be moved and she soon went to work collecting all of her favorite stories and immortalizing them in the heavens above. Then there was the glorious moon, the crowning jewel of the night. For a thousand years that brilliant globe of silvery light was her prison, her physical body and her consciousness locked away inside.

"Perhaps we were better off." She thought sadly.

Suddenly Luna felt an all too familiar emotion flood through her and cold despair was replaced by hot anger, not at the citizens of Equestria or her sister but herself.

"No!" She said defiantly. "We shall not think that way! We are home now and we _will_ win over the hearts of our subjects!"

Lightning flashed around her as if the elements themselves felt her fury. Luna, fueled by determination, spread her wings and took to the skies flying towards Canterlot with the speed of a shooting star. She landed on the terrace that lead to her chambers and stepped inside. Once inside she closed the doors behind her and started across the room, Tartarus bent on showing all who was in attendance that their princess of the night would not be ashamed. She took two proud strides across the room but suddenly froze in her tracks as she reached her door. Her heart beat rapidly and her legs wobbled beneath her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a moan of defeat as she threw herself onto her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"We can't!" She cried. "We just can't!"

The doors to her chamber opened and a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw her older sister Princess Celestia standing over her, her purple eyes full of concern. Luna felt even more ashamed at her sister seeing her in such a pitiful state and could not bear to look her in the eye. Celestia knelt down and embraced her sister affectionately.

"It's okay." She said gently. "The day will come when you will be able to walk among them again with your head held high. I promise you."

"When sister?" Luna wailed. "This feels so much worse than when we were imprisoned! It's unbearable! They hate us, we know it!"

Celestia's horn glowed with magic and a hoofkerchief appeared above the two sisters. Celestia gently began to wipe the tears from her sister's eyes.

"Soon." She said. "I promise. If you were to walk down those steps right now and meet our guests I think that you would that they would greet you warmly. As a matter of fact I have had several attendees tonight ask just where you had gotten off too."

"Really?" Luna asked looking up.

"Yes really." Celestia chuckled. "It's not just a matter of them forgiving you Luna; you have to be able to forgive yourself. Just know that I am here now and I'll always stand by your side. You are my sister Luna and I love you."

Celestia wiped the last of the tears from her sister's eyes and the two sisters embraced again.

"You should probably get back to the party." Luna sniffed. "They will most likely be wondering where you have gotten off to now."

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded.

"Don't worry about us." She said. "We're fine. Thank you sister."

Celestia nodded and left her younger sister on her bed, hoping that in time Luna would be able to move on from the past and enjoy all the wonders that the present had to offer.

South of Ponyville the Everfree Forest loomed menacingly. Its trees climbed high into the sky and blocked out the moonlight shrouding the forest floor in darkness. A thick blanket of mist crept along the ground making the menacing forest that much more gloomy and spooky. Deep in the Everfree Forest a robed figure walked through the trees. The figure hummed in a ghostly way as it moved through the trees like a phantom. It knelt down to the ground and began pulling a root out of the dirt with its teeth. The root resisted a little but with a final tug the soil relinquished the root with a snap and the resulting whiplash caused the figure's hood to fall backwards. Zecora the zebra dropped the root into a satchel around her neck.

"The final ingredient has been found it's time I turn my gaze homeward bound." She said to herself.

She flipped her hood back over her head and made her way through the forest. Eventually her hut, which rested in a small clearing, came into view. It was made in an old hollow tree; its branches adorned with tribal decorations and fetishes from her homeland greeting any visitors she may have. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight and it had in fact been several days since she last spoke to anyone from Ponyville.

She entered her hut and closed the door behind her. She lit a lamp and removed her cloak, placing it on a peg by the door. Her hut was cluttered with bottles, jars, bundles of dried grasses and herbs, beautiful gem stones, wood carvings and various books on all natural remedies for just about any ailment one could think of. In the center of her home was a large cauldron filled to the brim with a bubbling green liquid. Under the cauldron the embers of a fire that had been burning for three days glowed brightly. Zecora was relieved that the fire had not gone out in her absence. If it had all of her endeavors would have been for nothing. Just to be safe she tossed a bundle of dry sticks onto the fire and let the flames rise a little higher. The overall temperature under the brew didn't matter just as long as the fire was lit by an act of nature; a bolt of lightning that had not been produced by a Pegasi.

Zecora took the root out of her bag and tossed it into the mixture. The bubbling green liquid turned white and began to glow with a silver emissive light.

"Lunar root can be quite elusive. If the moon isn't right it is quite reclusive." Zecora mused.

And so Zecora began her chanting. Three days ago she had a foreboding, an ominous vision of a coming peril. The brew she was creating would allow her to glimpse at something that has not yet come. The zebra chanted in her native tongue and pranced around the cauldron causing the mixture to glow brighter. Zecora kept this routine going for several hours until finally the brew was ready, the liquid replaced by silver vapors. The zebra shook her head free of sweat and approached her cauldron.

"Magic brew reveal and tell. A darkness is coming I fear all is not well!" Zecora said.

She gazed deeply into the cauldron. The vapors from the brew had dissipated and though it looked like her cauldron was empty, the zebra could not see the bottom; only darkness that chilled her to her core. The heat had vanished and the zebra felt a bitter wind blowing from that darkness. She was beginning to think that maybe she had done something wrong and then she saw it. A great eye opened and revealed itself in her cauldron. Its iris was as red as the flames of Tartarus, its pupil a black slit like that of a serpent. The slit narrowed and Zecora felt the eye look into her very soul. She screamed as a voice spoke and shook her hut sending battles and jars toppling off of their shelves.

"ZU'U ALDUIN! ZOK SAHROT DO NAAN LO KO LEIN! ZU'U LOST DAAL! DAAR LEIN LOS DII!"

The eye pulled away and Zecora saw what it belonged to; a great black dragon with jagged scales and sharp claws that glinted in the glow of the burning fires below it. She heard screams and saw a village engulfed in flames. Shadowy figures ran for their lives only to be immediately engulfed in flames as several dragons laid waste to the ground below. Zecora couldn't watch anymore. She stumbled away from her cauldron as red cracks appeared in its body.

"No!" She screamed.

The cauldron exploded and the zebra dropped to the ground covering her head with her hooves. Shards of red hot metal blew through her home and the front door was blown from its hinges. When she looked up she saw that her cauldron had been decimated and the flames beneath it extinguished, embers and ash floated in the air and landed on the bare earth floor of her home. She rose to her shaking hooves, stumbled out of the hut and out into the cool early morning air. The mist had vanished and the sun was raising high in the sky. Now the forest didn't look very frightening at all. It actually looked peaceful. It was the natural untamed beauty that Zecora fell in love with and made her want to call this place her home. She trembled where she stood unable to really appreciate the dew soaked grass and the cry of a distant bird. She looked up to the heavens and with a shaking voice said, "By the shaking of my hooves, something wicked this way looms!"

Translation notes: Alduin says "I am Alduin! Most mighty of any in this world! I have returned! This world is mine!"

I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The next day the sun was high in the sky above Equestria. It was a clear, cloudless afternoon and the sweet scent of apples was carried on the wind away from Sweet Apple Acres and towards the village of Ponyville. The scent of the apples mingled with the other scents of the town square; the flowery fragrance of Rose Luck's flower cart, the smell of freshly baked bread from Pumpernickel's bread stand and the sweet scent of baking treats from Sugar Cube Corner. Ponyville was a blissful town and a peaceful place where ponies of every creed came and lived together in harmony. All were glad to call it home and the streets were busy with the comings and goings of the pony folk.

In town square, a tiny figure made his way through the crowd navigating through the ponies as politely and as carefully as he could.

"Pardon me, coming through!" Spike the baby dragon said as he brushed past a small group of ponies in front of a fruit stand.

The small dragon's arms were loaded with scrolls of parchment. They were stacked so high that they rose above his little purple head and covered his eyes. He moved his scaly head from side to side as he tried to maneuver his way through the crowded village streets. Though his vision was obscured it was little more than a slight inconvenience to him. To get where he was going all he had to do was follow his nose. The pony stepped off of the street and stood in front of Sugar Cube Corner, his mouth drooling slightly at the scent of baking treats. Spike thanked the departing pony that held the door open for him and the little dragon stepped into the shop. It was busier than normal that afternoon. It was especially warm outside and the proprietors of Sugar Cube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were having trouble keeping their homemade ice cream in stock.

"Well hello there Spike!" Mrs. Cake said smiling at the young dragon. "Can I get you a scoop?"

Mr. Cake grabbed a cone and began to pile scoops of ice cream onto it.

"We have banana berry blast, sweat cream surprise, chocolate thunderbolt, chocolate chip cookie dough chunk, fudge brownie batter blitz, cinnamon swirl supreme, raspberry sherbet, raspberry sorbet, birthday cake bash, cupcake supreme, strawberry fields forever, mint cookie breeze and vanilla!" Mr. Cake said.

Spike's eyes had a hungry gleam in them as he stared at the towering ice cream cone that Mr. Cake extended to a Pegasus pony.

"We also have over a dozen different kinds of toppings." Mrs. Cake said. "There's-"

"Oh, uh- no thanks." Spike said shaking himself out of his fancy. "I'm just here looking for Pinkie Pie. Applejack wanted me to get these scrolls to her."

"Oh yes she was just telling me about the little bash." Mrs. Cake said giving a pair of cones to a duo of eager ponies. "Well don't let us keep you. Pinkie Pie is in the kitchen working on the cake."

Spike thanked the Cakes and maneuvered through the crowd of ponies to the doors that led into the kitchen. He pushed them open and was instantly greeted by the warm caress of the heat from the ovens and the homey scent of baking confectionaries. Pinkie Pie was humming tunelessly to herself as she bounced about the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie." Spike said walking over to a free table.

"Hey Spike what's up?" Pinkie said excitedly as she bounced over to him. "Are those the plans for the party?! I'm so so so excited! I've been working on the cake AJ requested all day and I'm just about finished with it!"

One of the oven's timers dinged and Pinkie Pie bounced over to it chattering away.

"When I got the order ticket I was like "An oval shaped cake? What in Equestria would Applejack want an oval shaped cake for?" and then I thought she must want an EGG shaped cake! Then I wondered what she would want an egg shaped cake for? Is one of her hens having a birthday party? That would be so fun! I've never thrown a party for a chicken before! And then I read a bit further and realized she wanted green icing for the egg shaped cake and I thought "A rotten egg? Kind of in bad taste don't you think?" Then I realized that she must want a green colored egg for a spring time Eggstravaganza Party! Then I realized it was June the twelfth! Spring has sprung and it's the middle of summer!"

"I think the cake is for Applejack's cousin Pinkie." Spike said.

"Oh! That makes tons more sense." Pinkie said placing the cake on the decorating station.

Spike sighed and spread the scrolls out over the table.

"What are those? Party plans?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, those are Twilight Sparkle's notes on self-sustaining magical energy shields and those are Applejack's party ideas." Spike explained.

"That's it?" Pinkie Pie said looking at one of the scrolls that Spike had opened. "It just says cake!"

"Well the second one is a little longer." Spike said unrolling the scroll.

Pinkie looked at the second scroll and frowned.

"Punch and streamers?" She read slowly. "That's it? Well what kind of party is that?"

"Applejack said she wanted it to keep it simple. Twilight and I are going and then there's Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity and you then the Apples of course and then Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell." Spike explained.

"Well, what kind of cake is it supposed to be anyway?" Pinkie asked looking at the cake.

"I'm not sure." Spike said thoughtfully.

"Well, what's Applejack's cousin's name?" Pinkie asked.

"His name's Wally." Applejack said.

Across Ponyville at the farm known as Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were getting everything ready for the party. A long wooden picnic table had been placed outside of the barn and Twilight was using her magic to lay a table cloth over it. Rarity was guiding Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they hovered in the air above the barn door, each of the Pegasi holding a separate end of a banner.

"A little higher." The pale unicorn said. "Higher. Lower. A smidgen higher… Perfect!"

The banner was white and the material shined in the late morning sun, the word WELCOME was written across the shiny fabric in glittery golden letters.

"I've never heard you mention him before." Twilight said as Applejack set a tray of plates down on the picnic table.

"Oh really?" Applejack said a little nervously. "Uh that's odd 'cause I talk about 'im all the time. Eeyup, Good ol' Wally."

The earth pony grinned awkwardly and turned away from Twilight. She began placing a plate at each place at the table.

"Mm hm." Twilight said suspiciously. "And how exactly is he related to you?"

"He's my Aunt Orange's cousin's sister's son." Applejack replied. "Not exactly the closest member on the Apple family tree but he and his family have fallen on some tough times so he's moving out here to look for his own land."

"So he's an apple farmer too?" Twilight asked.

"Uh… well, not exactly." Applejack said. "Wally and his kin are uh… not like other ponies."

"How do you mean?" Twilight asked.

She looked at each of her friends as they gathered around her. The stared at her expectantly and the earth pony sighed. Avoiding eye contact with her friends the earth pony muttered something that sounded like memonmarmers under her breath.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked.

AJ mumbled again, slightly louder.

Her friends exchanged glances and shrugged.

"They're melon farmers." She said as her head fell in embarrassment.

Her friends blinked and stared at each other in confusion.

"What's the big deal?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You don't like melons or something?"

"No it ain't that." Applejack said. "Listen, the Melons are good enough ponies but they're a bit… off."

"How do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"You shall never defeat me Knight Stallion for I, Doctor Poniferious shall vanquish you once and for all!"

"Not on my watch Poniferious! Your plans for world domination shall never succeed for I have in my possession the Ray of Justice!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Wally trod down the path towards Ponyville. His coat was a dark green and his spikey mane was a violent shade of pink one could only describe as "loud". He was wearing a ragged brown vest with various zippered and buttoned pockets under a saddle and a pair of rose colored sunglasses dangled from his neck on piece of cord. His flank was adorned with a cutie mark resembling three black watermelon seeds. Attached to his saddle was a harness connected to a large wooden cart that was almost over flowing with watermelons. Hung from the sides of the cart were farming supplies that were tied down with loose knots as if they had been added as an afterthought. Hanging in front of the pony's face was a comic book that was dangling from a piece of string that was connected to a fishing pole that had been set up on the front of the cart.

"This issue is so awesome!" The green pony gushed. "I thought the Ray of Justice was lost back in issue number 29 but if Knight Stallion has it then that must mean he managed to save Bit Buster from the chaos realm! I wonder if they'll do an issue detailing their escape! That would be so cool!"

Behind him the watermelons in the cart began to rumble. A pale yellow hoof shot out of a melon and a young filly burst to the surface gasping for air. She had a pale yellow coat with a light orange curly mane. Her eyes were a light green just like the pony that pulled the cart. Her flank however was bare save for a wet hunk of watermelon which she shook off of her leg with a scowl.

"That's the second time I've sunk beneath these dang melons!" She muttered angrily as she shoved a melon out of the way.

She glanced up and gasped in panic as the green earth pony began to walk off of the path towards a stream.

"Ha! Good one Knight Stallion!" The earth pony chuckled completely oblivious to the dangers ahead of him.

The pale yellow filly grabbed the reigns in her mouth and pulled as hard as she could. The green earth pony turned back onto the path completely ignorant of the entire situation.

"Watch the road Wally!" The filly yelled angrily. "Yer gonna get us lost!"

"Kay!" Wally said not looking up from his comic book.

The filly sighed.

"Are we there yet?" She asked impatiently. "My flank is falling asleep!"

"Almost there baby sis." Wally said. "Enjoy the scenery a little. You've never been this far out of our farm have you Candy?"

Candy Melon sighed and leaned over the side of the cart.

"Oh look." She said dully. "Another field. That's a new development."

She sighed again and fell backwards into the watermelons. She immediately sat back up before she could sink again and turned to her brother.

"Why did you bring all of these watermelons anyway?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" She asked. "Why. Did. You. Bring. So. Many. Water. Melons?"

"You're not making any sense Candy." Wally said seriously.

She sighed and fell backwards dramatically in defeat.

"Are we there yet?!" She whined.

Wally didn't reply. He had gone back to reading his comic book.

"Something interesting had better happen soon." She lamented as she gazed skyward. "I don't care what it is."

She blinked at the clouds above and began trying to make out shapes in the puffs of white.

"A bunny." She thought. "A puppy. An owl."

Suddenly the sky above lit up. It was just for a second but her surroundings seemed to flash white before everything returned to normal.

"Uh… Wally?" She asked.

"Ha! Take that evil doer!" Wally said.

"Wally?"

The wind was beginning to pick up as if a storm was brewing.

"I'll bet you didn't see that coming didja?"

"WALLY!"

There was an explosion from the nearby forest and a blinding flash of white light. The roar was deafening and Candy screamed as she felt the cart beneath her lift off of the ground.

"WALLY!" She wailed as her body was thrown from the cart.

"CANDY!" Wally yelled.

The world spun around and around as Candy and Wally went flying through the air. Watermelons obscured their vision and Candy screamed for her brother. She felt him lock her in an embrace as the cart flew past them.

"I GOTCHA SIS!" Wally yelled.

They rolled through the air and Candy felt as if she was going to faint from terror. The ground was coming closer. She let out a final scream and darkness took her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pony Scrolls

Chapter III- When all else fails consult your local wizard.

The wind outside rattled against the windows of the Hall of Elements. Inside, Savos Aren, the arch-mage of the College of Winterhold stood alone gazing at an archway in the center of the room. The archway had been built from a brilliant gold colored metal and was covered in ancient sigils that had been painstakingly carved into its pillars. The top of the archway was formed from six metal plates, each with a glowing stone set into it. Connected to the right side of the archway was a vacant pedestal. Carved into the floor around the archway was a six pointed star with mystical fire hovering in the air above each point, each flame a different color; red, blue, yellow, green, pink and purple. The Dunmer sat down at a desk and began to thumb through a small book.

The doors to the hall opened and the sound of the storm filled the room as a robed Breton woman stepped inside.

"Is that you Mirabelle?" The Savos asked.

"Yes Savos." She replied closing the door behind her. "I had a feeling I'd find you in here."

"I had a feeling you'd come looking for me." Savos chuckled. "Any word on our students?"

"No." Mirabelle said stepping into the warmth of the chamber. "Not yet."

There was a silence in the room. The only sound came from the storm outside and the flipping of pages as Arch-mage Savos Aren read his book.

"Bastian has some interesting theories regarding the interpretations of the Dwemer's works." He said. "He thinks that alternate realities and different dimensions are within the realm of possibility."

"Most would call him a mad man." Mirabelle said frowning.

"Yes well, some of the greatest mages have been… eccentric."

"Eccentric isn't the word." Mirabelle said. "We are putting all of our faith into a device that is powered by myth! They have been gone for a month and we have had no word from them! The refugees are getting restless. Food is low as well as medical supplies. They could be dead out there for all we know and-"

"I am aware of our dire straits Mirabelle but we have limited choices here." Savos said. "Bastian is one of our most gifted students and we've come so far now. We can't just give up."

Mirabelle sighed.

"It's just the waiting that's the hardest part." She said bitterly.

"I know." Savos sighed. "Gods I know but whatever will be, will be. Worrying about it won't accomplish anything but make you feel worse. Just be prepared and stay vigilant. Where is your niece?"

"Lielle is at the top of the tower watching the road with that telescope of hers." Mirabelle said.

"She'll catch her death up there." Savos said smiling.

"She's more worried about them than I am. If something were to happen to either of those boys it would destroy her."

"Bastian and Bartleby are both perfectly capable of handling themselves. I've seen the latter of the two take on a dragon single handedly with an arrow sticking out of his knee. And then of course Bastian has the Staff of Magnus."

Mirabelle chuckled at the casual tone the arch-mage used when referring to the staff that had once, according to legend, belonged to Magnus, the god of magic himself.

"I am sure they are okay." Savos said. "Why don't we go down and see if there's any of that Surilie Brothers left in the wine cellar. See if we can take that chill out of our bones."

Mirabelle sighed and nodded. Savos closed the book and the two started to leave the Hall of Elements. They had almost reached the door when the door that led to the top of the tower burst open and a snow covered figure stumbled into the room. Lielle was covered from head to toe in furs and a golden telescope of Dwemer design hung from her belt.

"T-t-t-t-their coming up the path!" She gasped. "I saw the signal light!"

"Who is it?" Mirabelle asked.

"B-blue s-so B-B-Bastian!" She stammered.

The flesh of her face was red from the cold outside. She started to pull open the door that led to the courtyard of the college but Mirabelle stopped her.

"Stay here and warm yourself up you silly girl!" She said. "You're lucky you haven't lost anything to frostbite you spend so much time out there!"

"B-but-"

"Enough!" Mirabelle snapped. "If you were any other student I could care less about what you do but you are my niece and I promised your mother, Arkay rest her soul that I would watch over you. Now go to the Hall of Attainment, warm up, drink some broth and then I will send that stupid boy your way do you understand?"

"B-b-b-b-"

Lielle interrupted herself by sneezing violently.

"Now!" Mirabelle said pointing towards the door.

Defeated, the young apprentice nodded and left the Hall of Elements, sneezing several more times as the door closed behind her. Savos chuckled.

"And to think I distinctly remember you saying you had neither the desire nor patience to rear children." He said.

"Oh be silent." Mirabelle growled.

They left the hall and walked out of the courtyard, passing by the great statue of the college's first arch-mage as they walked. They crossed the narrow stone bridge that connected the College of Winterhold to what was left of the city of Winterhold.

"I notice that I am getting out more now that the dragons have returned." Savos observed. "I am even on speaking terms with many of the villagers now. Nothing like the end of the world to bring a community together."

Winterhold was a small settlement that was once much larger until the great collapse caused much of the city to crumbled into the sea, leaving little besides the College of Winterhold intact. The Nords that remained blamed the college for the disaster and gave them a wide berth which suited the mages just fine in the end. Now, towards the end of the line, the Nords have established a refugee camp to keep the survivors of Nirn's Armageddon safe from the dragon's wrath.

The two mages entered the village just in time to see a group of people dismount their horses. A crowd had gathered around them and was clamoring to see what was held in a young man's hands. All they knew was that whatever it was, it was their only hope of survival against Alduin and his army of dragons.

"Let the boy breath!" Savos said as they neared the crowd.

He and Mirabelle pushed their way to the front of the crowd and stopped in front of the young man.

"Well?" Mirabelle asked. "Did you find it?"

"Bastian?" Savos asked quietly.

Bastian looked quite pale even for a Breton. His green eyes were tired from the journey. He placed a hand on his knapsack and opened the flap. A warm light glowed from within his bag and the steady beating of a heart answered his teachers.

"Oh my…." Savos said. "You never cease to amaze me Bastian Bellrend."

Bastian closed the bag.

"Where is my brother?" He asked.

"Bartleby left about a week after you to see if he could convince any of the other holds to come to the camp." Mirabelle said.

"No word from him then?" Bastian sighed.

"No."

He nodded and stepped past the two mages.

"I have work to do." He said.

Inside the Hall of Elements Bastian stood looking up at the archway. Behind him, Arch-Mage Savos, Mirabelle, and the wizards that had accompanied Bastian on the quest had gathered to watch him work. The archway was a device he had spent nearly three years building. It was based off of the designs of a mad Dwemer engineer, a combination of science and magic. It took nearly two years to translate and make sense of his notes and then another year to gather everything needed to build it. Finally they needed the power source.

"The heart of a God." Bastian said opening his bag.

He put on a gauntlet forged from Dwemer metal, reached inside his bag and withdrew just that; the heart of Lorkhan. Pulled from the chest of the god himself as punishment when he tricked the old gods into creating the world and giving up their divinity, and thrown down to Nirn never to be seen again. Eventually it was recovered and experimented on by the Dwemer and ultimately responsible for their disappearance during the first era. The heart beat in Bastian's hand and glowed with a dim golden light.

"So?" Savos asked behind him. "Now what?"

Bastian approached the archway and stood in front of the pedestal. He held the heart close to the slot and the three ventricles moved as if seeking to connect to the device. He connected it and the heart began to glow brighter as if new life had been breathed into it. The heart's beating increased and the stones in the archway began to glow brightly. The symbols carved into the metal of the pillar glowed and began to project magic runes above them.

"By the eight!" Mirabelle gasped. "It- It's working!"

"Well, now what do we do?" A Dunmer named Haala asked.

"It needs fuel and then it needs to calibrate." Bastian explained.

"I thought the heart was its fuel source." Mirabelle said approaching the arch-way.

"No. The heart is the engine but magicka is its oil." Bastian explained. "These flames floating above the corners? They are receiving points for magicka. You cast spells into them and then they are combined into magicka's purest form which then powers the archway."

"What spells are needed?" Savos asked.

"Six focus points. Six schools of magic. I think that one of each must be cast into the flames." Bastian said.

"Will it drain the caster?" Mirabelle asked.

"Most definitely." Bastian said. "I would think that you would have to be a powerful magic user just to attempt to charge them."

"Well it's a shame there seems to be a shortage of those as of late." A sly voice said.

The group turned and saw an Altmer standing in the door way to the Hall of Elements. Like all Altmer the elf was taller than most races of men. He was wearing green robes spun from silk and trimmed in gold thread. His copper colored hair was bushed back in a tamed mane and he carried himself with an air of arrogance that seemed to be a trait reserved for his kind.

"I can't believe you did it Bastian." He said. "I was certain that when I saw you ride off into the sunset that it would be the last time I would ever lay eyes on you."

"Sorry to disappoint you Heciri." Bastian said with a scowl.

"Now, now that's enough of that." Savos said sternly. "Bastian you must be exhausted from your journey. Go and get some food in you. Later once we have everyone gathered we will see what we can do about this archway."

"Master Aren-"

"I'm not going to argue over this Bastian." Aren said. "You are probably the only man on the planet who has any idea how to work this device. Go eat. Rest your bones. Speak to Esmeralda if you need healing. You are no good to us if you fall over dead understand?"

"Yes sir." Bastian muttered.

"And go assure my niece that you arrived in one piece." Mirabelle said. "She's been watching the road every day since you left waiting for you to return."

Bastian nodded and left the Hall of Elements scowling at Heciri's smirk as he left. Once outside he sighed in the cold night air and rubbed his temples as he made his way to the Hall of Attainment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Bastian entered the hall and was greeted by the smell of cooking food and the warmth of the magical fire in the center of the room.

"Lielle?" He called.

"Bas?"

She appeared before him. She had changed into her robes and her long dark red hair fell around her shoulders in cascading curls. She quickly threw her arms around Bastian and embraced him.

"I was so worried! You said you were only going to be gone a couple of days! What happened? Did you find the heart?"

"I'm fine Lielle and yes. I found it. It's hooked up to the archway as we speak."

"So we can leave then?" She asked.

"No. Net yet but it should be ready in a few days."

"That's fantastic! I knew you could do it!" She smiled at him. "Come sit down I know you have to be hungry. You only had enough supplies for a few days between the lot of you and without Bartleby there to hunt-"

"I don't need him to catch my food for me." Bastian grumbled.

"No of course not but living off of nuts and berries, or basically anything that can't run away from you can't make a very filling meal." She said.

Bastian sighed and leaned his staff against the wall before sitting down in a chair. There was a cooking pot sat up over a fire and the remains of a slaughtered chicken were sitting in a bag by the windowsill.

"Chicken stew will do you some good." Lielle said passing Bastian a bottle of mead.

"Thank you." Bastian said taking the bottle and pulling the cork out.

"So why were you gone so long?" Lielle asked. "Where was the heart and if I'm counting right you're down one staff."

Bastian's eyes flickered over to the Wabbajack he had leaned against the wall beside his chair. When he left the college he had the Staff of Magnus as well as a certain Daedric artifact that he had acquired in his travels several years ago.

"The heart was not on Nirn as I originally thought." Bastian said. "I had to have council with one of the Daedric Princes."

"You what?!" Lielle exclaimed dropping a bowl. "Bastian! You said that those days were behind you!"

"I didn't have much choice Lielle!" Bastian shot back. "This is our only hope and I couldn't come back and face everyone empty handed, not after all we have lost!"

"Face us or face Heciri!" Lielle asked angrily.

"That s'wit has nothing to do with it!" Bastian snapped.

"Of course not." Lielle sighed. "You two have been at each other's throat since you stepped in the doorway, always trying out do the other one. You don't have to prove that you're better than him Bas. I would think that the past three years would be proof enough of that."

Bastian muttered a curse under his breath and took a pull from his bottle of mead.

"So who was it?" Lielle asked. "Whose council did you seek?"

"Hermaeus Mora." Bastian muttered.

"The Daedric Prince of knowledge?" Lielle asked appalled.

"When you are looking for a lost artifact of immense magical power, who else would one turn to?" Bastian asked.

"Gods." Lielle whispered. "And he- it showed you how to find the heart?"

"Yes. In fact it was he who had the heart in his possession. He was willing to trade for the Staff of Magnus."

"And you agreed?" Lielle asked.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Bastian said.

Lielle spooned some stew into a bowl and handed it to Bastian along with a loaf of dry bread. Bastian muttered thanks and began to eat. The "stew" contained the meat of a thin malnourished chicken that had died from cold the day before along with a few wild vegetables and berries Lielle had been growing in a small garden. It wasn't much but Bastian was grateful for it.

"What would a Daedric Prince like Hermaeus Mora want with the staff anyway?" Lielle asked.

"I think he wanted to study it." Bastian said. "Try and understand to magic behind it."

"Why didn't you offer him the Wabbajack?" Lielle asked.

"I tried. He said that the toys of his deranged brother were of little interest in him." Bastian said.

"Well personally I always preferred the Wabbajack. Remember when we were attacked by bandits on the road to Whiterun and you used it to turn that archer into a hunk of cheese?" Lielle asked.

"Yes." Bastian chuckled. "Slipped it into Heciri's bag and he ate it that night at camp. Said that the best cheese is supposed to smell like a bandit's backside."

Lielle laughed.

"Oh gods! I'm sure you made the mad god happy with that one."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer knife ear." Bastian muttered.

"That sounds like your brother talking." Lielle said darkly. "Besides we're both Bretons. More than half an elf ourselves and just as bad depending on who you're talking to."

Bastian shrugged and scrapped the last bit of stew from his bowl.

"Thank you Lielle." He said. "I'm going to speak with Esmeralda. We'll probably need her later on to help with the archway. You as well."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me. I'm glad you're home Bas."

She embraced him again and Bastian left the Hall of Attainment for Winterhold. The camp held around two hundred refugees from Holds all over Skyrim and other provinces of the empire. Bastian approached the Inn and stepped inside.

"Shut the door!" A voice bellowed as soon as Bastian got the door open.

Bastian sighed and closed the door behind him which didn't do much good to keep the cold out. The inn had been repurposed into a makeshift shrine to Kynareth and healers were working around the clock to keep the sick and injured inside alive. The air reeked of gangrene and sick and Bastian wished he hadn't eaten so much stew. A guard from Solitude moaned on the floor and clenched the stump that used to be his right arm. A farmer whimpered in agony as a healer changed the bandages on his face and Bastian saw the red scorched flesh underneath. Another healer did his best to make an old woman with severe rockjoint comfortable as she wasn't much longer for this world.

"Bastian!" Esmeralda said approaching him.

She was a pretty Redguard woman with a round face and a shaved head. Her brown eyes were tired and her orange priest robes were stained in blood and filth.

"I heard you were back." She said.

"I got some extra potions for you along with some more ingredients." Bastian said handing her some bottles and pouches.

"Oh thank Kynareth!" She cried taking them from him. "Bless you Bastian Bellrend! Is it true? Did you really find it?"

"I think I'm going to start hanging a sign around my neck." Bastian said. "Yes I recovered it. We might actually get it working in a few more days."

"I can't believe it." Esmeralda said. "We'll actually be leaving Nirn soon."

"That is the plan." Bastian said. "Any word on Bartleby?"

"Not yet. You might want to go and pay a visit to Shahk though. He's growing impatient. Talking about taking some of the other Blades to go and find Bartleby. If they go with them we'll be defenseless."

Bastian sighed in irritation.

"I'll have words with him." He said.

The priestess nodded and went back to tending the sick. Bastian left the Inn and made his way to the entrance to town. Several barriers had been made from sharpened sticks had been erected to serve as a line of defense against any would be invaders but in reality the barriers would do nothing against the true enemies of the free people. Behind the blockade stood a group of soldiers all wearing the traditional Akaviri style armor of the Blades.

"We need to go find Bartleby!" An Orc said. "What if his group was attacked on the road? We would have no way of knowing!"

"You might be right but what about the refugees?" A Knight Brother asked.

"They can handle themselves." The Orc said dismissively. "They've made it this long and there are still a few guards around here. They don't really need us!"

"Thinking of going somewhere Shahk?" Bastian asked approaching the group.

The Orc turned around and frowned. He was huge even for an Orc and towered above Bastian by a good foot and half. His armor was dented and nicked from the numerous battles he had been in and his face had three long jagged scars running down the left side of his face. On his back was an Orcish war hammer and hanging from his belt was a pair of axes.

"Bas, surely you agree with me on this? It was foolish to break up the group. It's been weeks and there is no sign of your brother! We need to find him!"

"It was foolish to leave for Whiterun especially after the Jarl already said he wouldn't leave his hold but not nearly as foolish as leaving this camp undefended. At this point dragons are the least of our problems. Most of the refugees here are injured or sick. All it would take is one good bandit raid and we would be finished. Your place is here Dragon Scourge Shahk or would you dishonor my brother by ignoring a direct order from your commanding officer?"

Shahk sighed.

"No. I'd rather fall on my own sword than dishonor the Blades after all they have done for me." Shahk said.

The soldiers behind him nodded in agreement.

"How goes it at the college?" One of them asked. "This experiment I heard of? What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Is it a weapon?" Another asked. "Something to kill off all of the dragons?"

"No. Not a weapon." Bastian said. "There is nothing on this earth that can stop them now. The Dovahkiin was our only hope. After he fell the dragons won."

"Then there is no hope?"

"No. Skyrim and all of Nirn will be destroyed." Bastian said.

"Then what are we doing here sitting around on our asses? If we're going to die I want to go down fighting!" One of the soldiers declared.

"Don't be so quick to run to death." Bastian said. "There's a glimmer of hope for us. Not for Nirn."

"Damn mages always speaking in riddles." A warrior muttered.

"We are constructing a gateway based off of Dwemer design."

"A gateway?" A soldier asked. "Dwemer?"

"Yes." Bastian nodded. "I learned it from a book I found while exploring one of the Dwemer ruins."

The Dwemer, or Deep Elves also known as Dwarves, was a race of elves that lived underground in large cities. They were masters of alchemy and sciences and during the first era they vanished all at once around the globe. Bastian had spent a great a deal of his academic career researching them and their technology.

"The gateways are simply that; a gateway that allow those who pass through it to travel through space and time. The portals can send you anywhere."

"So where are you sending us?" Shahk asked.

"I have no idea." Bastian explained. "There's no way for me to tell. There was no real way for the Dwemer to know either. The whole idea was that they would walk through the portal and build another on the other side so that they could travel back and forth at will."

"What do you mean by anywhere?" Shahk asked.

"Just that. Another planet, another reality, or even another dimension." Bastian explained.

"That's unbelievable!" One of the warriors exclaimed.

"And you're sure it will work?" Shahk asked.

"It will have to." Bastian said.

"So is that the plan then? Flee from the dragons to another world? Leave our homes? Our entire planet behind?" A warrior asked hotly.

"If you wish to stay behind and watch all that you love burn, I won't stop you." Bastian replied coldly. "The war is over. We lost. All we can do now is escape with our lives and perhaps rebuild somewhere else."

The warrior remained silent.

"Hail guardsmen!" A voice cried out.

Coming up the road was a large group of men on horseback. Leading the group was a man clad in a lighter version of Akaviri armor and a traveling cloak lined in bear fur. Bartleby, Bastian's older brother waved to his comrades. He slowed his horse's stride to a trot as two guards moved the blockades out of the way. He rode his horse into camp with the other soldiers behind him along with several new additions. The four guardsmen counted the riders wearing the armor of the Blades as they rode by. Shahk sighed and looked over to Bartleby as he rounded back over to them.

"Who did we lose?" Shahk asked.

"Samsine." Bartleby replied. "We were ambushed on the path to Cyrodiil."

"Bandits?" Shahk asked.

"Aye." Bartleby nodded. "Samsine fought well and brought down many before we could come to his aid."

Shahk sighed and nodded.

"What of Jarl Balgruuf?" The Orc asked.

"He stands by his decision. He said Whiterun was his city and he wasn't going to let the dragons take it so easily." Bartleby said.

"Who are all of these other people?" Bastian asked.

"Neighbors from Riverwood and a few from Whiterun that decided to take their chances. We rode to all of the other holds as well and collected numbers from Markarth and Falkreath. Made it into Cyrodiil and was pleased to see Bruma was still standing and its people were quick to accompany us."

"So that makes…" Bastian asked.

"Eighty new faces." Bartleby said.

Bastian scowled at his brother.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece." Bartleby said embracing Bastian. "Did you find the heart?"

"Yes and I managed to do so without bringing four scores of new people to the mountain. Esmeralda with be thrilled. " Bastian said sarcastically. "Everything will be ready in a matter of days."

"Excellent." Bartleby said ignoring his brother's attitude. "If I ever see a dragon again it will be too soon. Now I don't know about you gentlemen but I could do with a bracing drink!"

There were words of agreement when suddenly a scream echoed through the air as a guard wearing mail armor came running up the path. He reached the blockade and fell to his knees in a pant as a powerful roar echoed through the night.

"DRAGON!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The dragon flew above the mountain path of Winterhold and a jet of fire illuminated the cold night sky in a hellish red light.

"Arms!" Bartleby cried over another deafening roar. "To arms! All Blades to battle stations! Bas! Get to the college and get the Arch Mage out here now! Get that portal open it's now or never!"

Bastian was already gone, forcing his way through the crowd of people that blocked his way. He finally made it to the bridge and heard a terrifying roar beneath him. He cast a spell that caused a gust of wind to hurl him across the rest of the bridge just as a dragon flew up and crashed through the stone.

Bastian cursed as the dragon turned to face him and let out a breath of hell that illuminated the night sky.

"Fod zu'u krii hi Alduin fen du hin sil ko Sovengarde joor!" The dragon bellowed.

"Evo dovah fein hi lost fael!" Bastian replied in dragon speech.

The dragon chuckled and lowered himself closer to Bastian.

"Ah!" The dragon said in the tongue of man. "You speak the tongue of the dovah! Interesting but it seems to lack a certain… flare!"

The dragon breathed another mouth full of flames and Bastian had to shield his eyes from the flames. The flames subsided and the dragon chuckled darkly.

"You speak like a child, clumsy and stupid!" The dragon said. "You know the words but not what it truly means to zaan!"

"I may not have your power but then again, I don't need for I have my own!" Bastian said.

He finished mentally preparing the spell and with a wave of his hand sent a whirlwind of ice upon the dragon tearing tis wings to shreds. If there was one thing he learned from his time fighting the beats, it was that they loved to talk. The dragon roared in anger as if fell from the sky and crashed into the rocks below. Bastian didn't take the tie to relish his victory. He knew that soon the dragon would return and it would not be happy. He sprinted into the courtyard as the remaining mages exited the Hall of Elements.

"It's the dragons, they've found us!" Bastian said. "They destroyed the bridge."

"I suppose those masking spells wouldn't last forever." Savos said. "Bastian, you focus on getting that archway working. Mirabelle and I will guide the refugees to the college."

"Yes Arch-Mage." Bastian replied.

"Divines smile on you Bastian Bellrend." Savos said.

He and Mirabelle ran to the bridge and Bastian led the other students to the Hall of Elements.

Back in Winterhold every man and woman that could hold a bow was focusing their efforts on a dragon that was breathing ice down upon the masses.

"Archers! Bring that damned thing down!"

A volley of arrows rained through the air and struck the dragon, most of them bounced harmlessly off of its scaled back but several managed to dig into its soft underbelly. A Bosmer took careful aim with his bow from his perch on the roof of the Inn. He saw the glint of his hawk's beak in the moonlight as it flew underneath the dragon. The Bosmer let his arrow loose and the hawk flew out of the way just in time as the poisoned arrow pierced the dragon's heart. The dragon roared in pain, flew over the Inn and fell down the side of the mountain.

"I count two more heading this way." The Bosmer yelled to Bartleby.

"Good work Faendal. Everyone else get to the college now!" Bartleby yelled.

"Something is coming up the path!" A Blade Knight Brother yelled. "Gods, its Draugr! They brought Draugr!"

"How many?" Shahk called.

"All of them!"

Bartleby gazed down the mountain path and cursed. Marching towards Winterhold seemed to be every draugr in Skyrim armed with cruel looking weapons and torches. Their guttural chants echoed up the mountain path and at the front of the horde were Dragon Priests.

"That's a lot of Draugr." Shahk said as Faendal and an Argonian came up behind them.

"Take a team down there and stall their progress." Bartleby said. "Faendal you and Han-Za give archer support."

The archers nodded and Shahk called for the blades to rally on him.

"Half of you lot come with me. The others stay here and make sure that not a damn thing gets through our barricade understand!"

The Blades drew their weapons and held them in the air.

"For Skyrim! For Tamriel!" They shouted.

"This ends tonight!"

Inside the hall of elements Bastian and the other mages were casting spells into the flames around the archway, using their magicka to fuel their only hope of escape.

"Give it everything you've got!" Bastian said.

"You said it needs time to calibrate! How long does it need?" Haala asked.

"Too long." Bastian muttered.

Bastian felt his Magicka leave his body at an alarming rate. His vision blurred and his body began to weaken. He dropped to one knee but kept his hands raised.

"Bastian!" Lielle cried.

"Don't move!" Bastian bellowed. "Keep focusing your Magicka!"

Lielle grimaced but did as Bastian said.

"How much magicka does this thing need?" Heciri snarled as sweat dripped down his brow.

"More than we can give." Bastian realized.

"I have an idea." He yelled. "Hold your positions I'll be right back!"

Bastian broke from the group, ignored their cries of protests and questions and bolted from the Hall of Elements. He ran to the trapdoor that led down to the midden and pulled it open. He jumped down into the darkness and landed in the icy cave beneath the school. Without wasting any times he ran through the old dungeon until he came to the room where the Augur of Dunlain lied in wait. Bastian expected the door to be sealed tight but was surprised to see it open for him. Bastian ran into the room and found the glowing ball of light waiting for him, hovering in the air above his well.

"Augur, I need your assistance once again." Bastian panted.

_I know why you have come to me Bellrend._ The Augur said, his mystical voice invading Bastian's mind. Another reason the young mage disliked dealing with the mystical object. Once, long ago, the Augur was a student at the school until his thirst for knowledge turned him into the being of immense magical power Bastian saw before him. No one liked talking about the Augur and Bastian had only heard of him once, the story told to him by Savos Aren himself, perhaps as a cautionary tale in light of Bastian's own desire for knowledge and power.

_I told you that your efforts would be in vain, that your path would only lead you to disappointment._

"We need your help." Bastian said. "The archway is ready all we need is more magicka to get it going."

_And what would you have me do? Sacrifice myself so that maybe you and your friends may live? You cannot escape fate Bastian Bellrend._

"It is not our fate to die!" Bastian yelled. "I won't let it end like this!"

_It is not your choice to make. All things end in their own time. Empires fall. Kingdoms crumble. Worlds' burn. The world eater will fulfil his role as he has done and will continue to do. One man cannot hope to stop the nature of creation alone._

"You sound like the grey beards." Bastian said. "If you really believe that everything is going to end anyway, that we're all going to die then why don't you help us?"

The Augur was silent.

"You were mortal once. A man." Bastian said. "If your name is any indication you were a Breton once, like me. It was your pursuit of knowledge that led you here just like it was mine. I decide my fate not prophecy or gods. I chose when things end and they will not end here for us!"

A sound much like a chuckle invaded Bastian's mind.

_If you insist, Bastian Bellrend._

The Augur of Dunlain flared brighter than Bastian had ever seen it. Bastian screamed and covered his eyes as a power unlike any he had ever experienced filled him. He felt magicka, pure and raw coursing through his body, so much that it felt like it would burn him away into cinders. He saw what only an augur could see. What was, what is, what will be even what could have been. Bastian screamed as the power finally overcame him and his world went white.

Shahk bashed in a Draugr's head with his Warhammer and roared in triumph.

"Come on you stinking bags of mammoth shite!" He roared.

The sounds of battle echoed up the mountain path as steel met steel in a bloody battle between Men, Mer and an army of the undead. While the Draugr had overwhelming numbers, the Blades had something to truly fight for. This was their last stand and there wasn't a single living soul on that mountain that wasn't ready to go down without a fight. Shahk pulled an axe from his belt and hurled it at another draugr. The axe blade buried into its skull and split its head in half with a crack. He kicked out another Draugr's knee with a heavy foot and brought his hammer down on its head, nearly splitting the rotten body in half.

He could feel the berserker spirit of the Orsimer pumping through his body and gods willing it would see him through this day. He pulled his hammer free and spotted a Draugr Death Lord further down the path. The Death Lord stood taller than the rest of his undead kin and wore a horned helmet on his head. His eyes glowed with the cold chill of death and in his hand he held a large wicked looking sword molded from ebony. The Death Lord held a Knight Brother in the air by his throat and drove his sword into the struggling man's chest. He cast the fallen warrior aside and made his way through the thick of combat, his eyes set on Shahk Gro-Dushnikh Yal.

Shahk let out a battle cry that would make his fore fathers proud. He charged his enemy and swung his hammer in a wide arc with the intent to take the Death Lord's head clear off of his shoulder. The Death Lord avoided the blow and slashed out with his own sword. Shahk's armor may have been based on an Akaviri design but it was forged by an Orc and held up against the Death Lord's blow accordingly. Their weapons collided and the Draugr snarled in Shahk's face. The Draugr took in a rattling breath and began to speak in the guttural language of his dragon masters.

"Fus… ro dah!" It shouted.

A typhoon was unleashed from the Death Lord's mouth and Shahk was sent flying backwards. A pair of Blades was also caught in the thu'um's wake and was thrown from the mountain, disappearing into the shadows below. The shock of the flight was enough to snap Shahk out of his berserk, causing him to see stars instead of red.

"I hate it when they do that." He muttered.

The Death Lord raised his sword above his head with a roar of victory, ready to drive his weapon into Shahk's heart.

"As my Pa said." Shahk thought. "Seek a good death."

There was a spark and a clatter as an arrow struck the Death Lord's weapon, knocking it from his grasp. The Death Lord looked up and two arrows piereced his eye sockets. It fell to its knees and landed on top of Shahk who cursed loudly as black blood oozed all over him.

"You couldn't have done that sooner Faendal?!" He sputtered.

"I could but I know how you love near death experiences." The Bosmer called from where ever it was he had set up shop.

Shahk kicked the corpse off of him and grabbed his hammer. He rose to his feet and growled at the approaching Draugr.

"Lousy!"

He slammed his hammer into a Draugr and bashed it to pieces like a damp piece of rotted wood.

"Stinking!"

With a vertical chop he slammed a Draugr to the ground. He stomped on the Draugr's skull, blocked a blow from another Draugr with an armored forearm and slammed his helmeted head into the Draugr's face, nearly knocking the undead's head off.

"Draugr!"

He flipped his hammer around and drove the spike of his weapon into a Draugr's skull. He ripped his weapon free and kicked the body away. Even though he had carved crimson path of destruction through the battle field, there were still at least a hundred draugr left on the path.

"COME ON!" Shahk bellowed.

A dragon slammed on the ground in front of Shahk knocking several Draugr off of the path and causing the very ground to shake. The dragon opened its mouth and roared at Shahk who pounded his chest and roared back in defiance.

"Orcs." Faendal muttered.

He pulled a gold colored arrow from his quiver. It was designed by Bastian and based on Dwemer technology. He let the arrow fly and it whistled as it soared through the air. It stuck into the dragon's eye and smoke began to billow out of the arrow's shaft. There was a boom as the arrow exploded and took out the dragon's eye along with several scales on its head. The dragon roared and thrashed with rage, having no idea where such an attack had come from. Shahk swung his weapon and it collided with the dragon's jaw, the powerful blow sundering the dragon's head even further and knocking loose scales and teeth. The dragon breathed a breath of frost that caused all of Shahk's exposed skin to go numb with cold. The orc grimaced and felt ice collect on his ink black beard.

"Die you damned beast!" Bartleby yelled charging down the path. He leapt into the air and landed on the dragon's head.

Weapons drawn, the Nord began to slice and carve at the dragon's face with sword and axe. The dragon roared and threw his head back, trying to shake Bartleby off. Bartleby dropped his axe and drew a dagger from his boot. He drove his weapon into the dragon's eye socket as deep as he could until he couldn't see the flesh of his own hand. Needless to say, the dragon was royally pissed. Bastian let go of his dagger and left it in the dragon's eye before jumping off of its back. Shahk raised his hammer and brought it down on the dragon's neck with a crunch.

"Death to you." Shahk said.

"And all dragon kind." Bartleby said as the two clasped hands. "Come on! The last of the refugees are going to the college as we speak. It's time to-"

"Don't say retreat." Shahk growled.

"Tactical withdraw." Bartleby said.

Shahk grunted and spat on the dragon's body. The two readied their weapons and made their way back up the path towards Winterhold.

"We can't keep this up for much longer!" Heciri shouted. The students magicka reserves were nearing their breaking point and keeping the spells going now was causing them physical harm.

"What is the matter Heciri?" J'zargo asked with a groan of pain. "Perhaps you need a break? Would you like J'zargo to fetch you a chair, maybe a bottle of wine?"

Heciri scoffed and held his ground. Lielle felt faint. Her vision was darkening. She wanted desperately to go find Bastian but if she moved now she knew that it would be all over. Suddenly, she felt a surge of magical energy sweep through her. She felt more powerful than she had ever felt before. She looked up and saw that the effect seemed to have taken hold of her fellow apprentices as well.

_It's okay._

She saw Bastian appear next to her. He seemed to be glowing, radiating magicka. He looked down at her with white eyes and in a voice that wasn't his own said, "Finish it."

Empowered by Bastian's aid, Lielle and the apprentices gave a final burst of magicka and all of the flames flared to life and turned pure white. There was a burst of light and Lielle felt the last trace of magical energy leave her body. She and her fellow apprentices fell to the ground, completely drained of their magical energy. She looked up and saw the space in the archway had turned white. Bastian looked down at her and the augur's voice said "The sun and the moon will fall beneath the golden king."

The Augur of Dunlain faded from its host and Bastian fell to the ground next to Lielle.

Translation notes:

The dragon says to Bastian "When I kill you Alduin will devour your soul in Sovengarde mortal!"

To which Bastian replies "Bigger dragons than you have tried."

I also thought that it was funny that the dragon word for have is lost.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The refugee camp lied in ruins. Corpses littered the ground and the air reeked with the scent of burning flesh. The last handful of buildings that made up the town of Winterhold was in flames.

"Gods I had hoped they wouldn't find us here." Shahk muttered surveying the wreckage.

"You and me both." Bartleby said. "It was only a matter of time. I'm surprised we held out this long. Come. I am eager to be done with this place."

"Are you truly that excited to be leaving your home?" Shahk asked.

"Bastian is my home. Whatever is waiting for us on the other side of that archway of his we'll make the best of it together." Bartleby relied.

"That was beautiful Bart." Shahk said with a sniff.

"Oh shut up." Bartleby laughed.

The mages of the college had created a bridge of ice connecting the college to the city and the refugees were filling in the corners of the courtyard rather quickly. A Knight Brother approached Bartleby and saluted him.

"What's going on sir? The refugees are on the verge of panicking. Heciri has managed to pacify them with a spell but it won't last much longer."

"Everything is fine." Bartleby said addressing everyone around him. "The enemy has been routed for now but it won't be long before they launch their next strike. Everyone remain calm and we'll get through this together. The end is in sight."

He left Shahk to watch over things outside and entered the Hall of Elements. Mirabelle and Savos were directing a pair of scamps that were carrying large chests into the chamber. One of the imp-like creatures leered at Bartleby and made a rude gesture at him.

"Where is Bastian?" Bartleby asked as the two Daedra snickered.

"He's in the main chamber." Mirabelle said. "I don't know how but the apprentices managed to get the portal working on their own. That brother of yours is something else."

"Don't I know it?" Bartleby said walking past the pair of mages and their snickering Daedra.

In the main chamber Bastian was sitting on a wooden stool and Lielle was helping him drink from a potion bottle. His eyes were wide and he was shaking as if he had a bad case of the rattles.

"Is everything okay in here? Shor's blood Bastian what happened to you?"

"We couldn't get the archway going by ourselves so he… he let the Augur of Dunlain take hold of his body to power it." Lielle said.

"What does that mean?" Bartleby asked fiercely.

"Bas? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"He said something." Lielle said. "The Augur before it left him. He said that the sun and the moon will fall beneath the golden king."

"What in oblivion does that mean?" Bartleby asked.

"I don't know." Lielle said. "He fainted after that."

"I-I'm fine." Bastian said. "We-we need to get moving. The Augur gave us the boost we need but I don't know how long the portal will stay open."

"Okay." Bartleby said. "Then let's get going."

The mage's began moving their supplies; crates and barrels and chests of everything they could possibly need in a new world. Where they were going they could not say. For all Bastian knew it could send them to another realm of Oblivion or even somewhere else entirely. The journal of the architect that designed the portal referenced its capacity of "traveling beyond the void itself". Though no one knew for certain what waited for them beyond the archway, they hoped it was better than the world they had come to know in the past few years; a world of fire and dragons.

Bartleby set down a large wooden chest and sighed.

"I didn't realize that we had so much." He said looking at the growing stack of supplies.

"I just hope that it's enough." Bastian said.

"We have plenty. We have farming tools, medical supplies, seeds, and you said yourself that we have enough food to last everyone for about a month."

"I said that when I got back, assuming that you took hunting parties out to gather food while we were gone, that we would have just enough food to last everyone a month. Instead you bring home more mouths to feed and less food to feed them with."

"I don't like your tone little brother." Bartleby said. "What was I supposed to do just leave them to die?"

"They had their chance to come when we originally invited them. We made plans for the people that came with us. Plans to feed them and keep them alive long enough for all of us to make our escape and survive where ever this takes us." Bastian said pointing at the archway. "We can't feed all of these people Bartleby!"

"Are you guys seriously doing this now?" Lielle snapped stepping through the two brothers and setting a crate down on the growing stack. "Either help or get out of our way!"

The brothers scowled at each other and went back to work. They had just gotten the last of the supplies into the Hall of Elements when the refugees outside screamed and the roar of a dragon filled the air. The door to the Hall opened and Shahk stood there with his weapon drawn.

"Bartleby! The dragons are forming another assault and we have another wave of Draugr coming up the path!"

"Okay that's enough gear I think." Bartleby said. "Bastian, Shahk and I will start funneling survivors inside the hall; you guys get them through the portal. Faendal! Take a group of Blades to the top of the tower with the Arch-Mage and get on those giant crossbow things of Bastian's."

"They're called ballistae." Bastian said.

"Whatever they are just shoot those overgrown lizards out of the sky. Do whatever you can to buy us more time."

"It would be my pleasure." Faendal said.

"Colette, Faralda? Would you two kindly assist the Blades in repelling the Draugr?" Savos asked.

"Yes of course Arch-Mage." The Breton mage said.

"We appreciate the extra hands." Bartleby said.

Bartleby led the two wizards out of the Hall and into the courtyard as Faendal led the Blades up to the top of the tower.

"All right everyone listen up." Bartleby shouted. "I want everyone to break up into groups of five. Women and children will go first. I want every man that can swing a sword armed and protecting this school. Any remaining Knight Brothers will follow us into the city where we will hold the line. This day we shall make the dragons wish that they had stayed dead!"

With that Bartleby and Shahk led the Blades into Winterhold and the first group of refugees entered the College. Two Nord women and their children looked up at the archway in silent awe.

"Is... Is this it then?" One of the women asked. "If we walk through this then we'll leave Skyrim? Leave Nirn? Are you sure it's safe?"

"Only one way to find out." Bastian replied.

"All of you hold hands and walk through it together. When you get to the other side just stay out until the rest of us get there." Lielle said handing each woman a crate of supplies. "Talos guide you."

The women exchanged nervous glances. They took their children's hand and stepped into the light of the archway, vanishing in a burst of light.

"Next group!"

The top of the tower was outfitted with four ballistae that the Blades had recovered from Dwemer ruins with Bastian's aid. They had been repaired and armed with bolts the size of spears and were more than capable of bringing down a dragon with a few well-placed shots. It wasn't Faendal's favorite weapon, instead preferring the traditional bow of his people but he had to admit, with a weapon like this he could really reach out and touch someone. The Blades split into groups of two, one man to fire the ballista and one to reload.

"A storm is coming in." A Nord said. "Over the mountains. Look."

He pointed and Faendal could indeed see white snow clouds pouring over the mountains and moving towards Winterhold in an unnatural manner.

"Those are not clouds." Faendal said. "The dragons are upon us!"

No sooner had Faendal finished speaking, a pair of dragons appeared from the clouds, their bronze scales glinting in the moonlight. They roared as they flapped their massive wings and sent a gust of wind that chilled the Blades atop of the College of Winterhold. Behind them flew a dozen more of their lesser kin, their eyes full of malice and hunger.

"Gods!" A Knight Brother yelled. "I've never seen so many at once!"

"To your stations!" Faendal yelled over the storm. "Aim for their chest and their wings! Knock them from the sky!"

The Blades fired their ballistae and arrows met flame and frost over the Winterhold. The bolts buried into a few of the dragons chests and immediately sent them tumbling down the cliffs below. One of the bronze dragons flew through the volley, the arrows bouncing harmlessly off of its scales. A blast of flames to rival the fires of Oblivion burned the air above the Blade's heads and the frigid night air of Winterhold turned became sweltering. Savos Aren and Mirabelle Ervine acted quickly and put up a shield of magical energy above their heads, blocking the bulk of the assault.

"We will protect you from their flames!" Savos yelled. "Just keep firing and bring those monsters down!"

"If you insist!" Faendal replied.

Down in the city below, Bartleby and the rest of the Blades engaged the draugr with an overwhelming ferocity. Draugr after draugr fell beneath Shahk's hammer and Bartleby was a whirlwind of steel as he lashed out with sword and axe. Colette, a master of the restoration school of magic set draugr alight with a flame so bright it rivaled the sun. Faralda, a master of destruction, created massive rolling balls of flame that crushed every draugr that were unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. The Blades had the advantage but the draugr's numbers were great; it was as if every one of the walking corpses had risen to heed the call of their dragon masters.

"There are too many of them!" A Knight Brother yelled. "We have to fall back!"

"Hold your ground!" Bartleby shouted. "If they get past us it's all over! Just give Bastian and the others more time!"

A shadow passed over the Blades followed by a deafening roar. Bartleby's face paled and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Most would argue that all dragons sound the same but Bartleby new this roar. It haunted his dreams and kept him up at night.

Faendal fired his ballista and sent an arrow into the open mouth of a dragon and down its throat. He laughed as the ballista automatically armed the second arrow and he took aim again. He saw a new figure appear in the night sky, his elf eyes giving him more details than his Nordic companions. He saw the black spines that lined a long body so black it was if it was sculpted from solid darkness.

"Gods." He whispered.

Another group disappeared into the portal in flash of light.

"How many are left?" Lielle asked.

"That's the last of the women and children sir." A Knight Brother said. "Shall we begin moving the men?"

"Yes, load them up with any supplies we have left and-"

The roar rattled the windows of the Hall of Elements and Bastian felt a wave of doom wash over him.

"No!" He shouted. "No! Bartleby!"

He extended a hand and his staff snapped into his grasp.

"Bastian wait!" Lielle yelled.

The mage ignored her and ran out into the courtyard.

"Everyone get through the portal now!" Bastian yelled running through the courtyard. "Quickly! Quickly!"

"What in oblivion is that?!" A Knight Brother cried as the shadow flew above them.

"Alduin." Bartleby gasped softly.

Alduin, the bane of kings, the world eater landed in front of the Blades, his massive form nearly knocking them to their feet. The dragon leered down at the Blades and chuckled darkly.

_Drey hi lorot tol hi vust filok zey? Did you really think you could escape me? Ignorant fools. I AM AL-DU-IN! First born of Akatosh! Ruler and devourer of this world! This act of defiance will cost you your lives!_

"You'll have to get through me first dragon!" Shahk yelled.

_Arrogant mortals! Vogahriin los vunek! Before you die your spirits will be broken, your pride humbled._

_ Nii los hin kah tol los zok mul do pah zeymah!_

Another dragon, ancient and grey from the course of time landed behind the Blades. Alduin's red eyes narrowed and he growled angrily.

_Paarthurnax! Hi fund yin grut zey zont ko laas tiid?_

_ Ahrk Zu'u dreh ful voth lot kah!_

Alduin roared and the two dragons took to the sky, engaging in a deadly verbal debate the likes of which only the dragons are capable of. Fire rained from the sky and the mountain itself shook from the force of the dragon's feud. Bastian Bellrend looked up at the sky in awe as the dragons shouted, bit and clawed at each other. Paarthurnax may have been a great deal older than Alduin (technically speaking) but he had had thousands of years of mediation upon High Hrothgar and the way of the voice was proving to be Alduin's equal. Down below, the draugr were preparing another assault.

"We must take this chance!" Bartleby shouted. "Blades fall back to the College!"

Bartleby heard no arguments from his men. As they crossed the bridge they met with Bastian.

"Bartleby! What in Oblivion is going on?!"

"It's Paarthurnax! He's bought us a little time. What about the others?"

"The last of the survivors have gone through. Everyone who's leaving has left."

"Then let's get going!"

They ran for the College but were stopped short. Arch-Mage Savos and Master Wizard Mirabelle Ervine stood in the courtyard engaged in battle with a dragon. The dragon breathed a blast of flames that the Arch-Mage blocked with a quick ward spell. Mirabelle sent a blast of frost from her hands and froze one of the dragon's claws to the ground. Savos acted quickly. With a wave of his hand and a word of arcane power, the dragon's claw exploded in an eruption of red slush and scales. The dragon roared in agony as the Arch-Mage prepared a final spell. A maelstrom of ice sharper than the finest steel tore the dragon asunder, causing drops of frozen blood to rain down like rubies in the courtyard. The dragon let out a final roar and fell to the ground defeated.

"Most excellent." Savos said. "Now then ladies and gentlemen I must insist that you take this time to adjourn to the Hall of Elements."

"You don't have to tell me twice." A Knight Brother said.

"Go on then." Bartleby said. "We're right behind you."

"Boys, I am afraid that Master Wizard Mirabelle and I will not be accompanying you on this journey."

"What?" Bartleby asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone needs to be on the other side to make sure that the portal closes." Bastian said. "Arch-Mage I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"No you damn well aren't!" Bartleby snapped.

"That is unnecessary Mister Bellrend." Savos said. "You and the other apprentices are fully capable of leading this group with your wisdom. Mirabelle and I no longer have anything left to teach. We are old. Our time is over. A new world is no place for relics like us."

"What about Lielle?" Bastian asked Mirabelle.

"The silly girl put up a fight but I… "coerced" her through the portal." Mirabelle said. "I promised her mother I would keep her safe I have done that. Besides. She has the two of you looking after her. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure then?" Bartleby asked.

A new battalion of draugr was coming up to the bridge, weapons drawn and at the ready.

"Yes. We are." Savos said.

"Very well." Bartleby said. "Bastian, come on. It's time."

Bastian gave one last look at his teachers.

"Thank you." He said.

The college shook violently. Below, a trio of dragons was shouting at the Sea of Ghosts and waves crashed against the pillar of rock that supported the school, threatening to knock it down.

"You had better get going." Savos said.

The brothers turned and ran for the Hall of Elements. Wind had knocked the glass from the windows and the well of arcane light in the center was beginning to dim. Bastian grabbed his bag from the floor and stared at the portal.

"This is it. This is really it." He said looking into the light.

"Aye. You had better get going." Bartleby said drawing his sword.

"What are you talking about?" Bastian asked.

"The Arch-Mage and Master Wizard are powerful but I don't think that they'll be able to hold the line by themselves."

"I'm not leaving you!" Bastian said dropping his bag.

Bartleby scoffed.

"Well then it appears that I'll have to take a page from Mirabelle's book." He laughed.

Bartleby grabbed his brother by the front of his robes and dragged him to the portal.

"Bartleby don't!" Bastian yelled in protest. "Don't you-"

Bartleby shoved his brother into the light and the mage vanished from Nirn forever. Bartleby picked up his brother's bag and tossed it into the portal after him.

"Don't hate me." He said.

Behind him the entry way to the Hall of Elements exploded and two dragons roared at him from the wreckage.

"Well then." Bartleby said twirling his sword. "Who's first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Wally burst from the water beneath the stream with an unconscious Candy on his back.

"H-hold on sis!" He gasped as he swam towards the bank. "I got ya! I got ya!"

He collapsed on the muddy bank in a pant. He rolled Candy off of his back and pressed his ear to her chest.

"She's breathing!" He gasped in relief. "You're breathing! Thank Celestia!"

He looked around him in desperation. He wasn't sure where he was. The blast had thrown him into a forest and it looked like a bomb had gone off. Trees were uprooted and thrown about, broken branches stuck from the ground like jagged teeth and the water in the stream was brown from the upset earth. Wally grimaced and looked down at his back right leg. There was a nasty gash and blood was flowing freely.

"Oh no!" He gasped. "Oh no!"

He rose to his hooves and grimaced in pain. He lifted his leg to keep his weight off of the wound.

"Somepony!" He called. "Anypony! Help!"

Suddenly, across the stream, Wally spotted a shadowy figure clad in a brown cloak.

"Hey!" He called. "We need help!"

The figure turned its back and disappeared into the trees.

"Hey! Wait!" Wally called.

Wally looked down at his unconscious sister. He looked back at the place the figure had been and groaned.

"Don't go nowhere!" He yelled running to the stream.

With a grunt of effort he jumped onto a log and began to make his way across the stream. He made it to the other side and looked around for any sign of the mysterious figure.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Are you there? Are you hurt?"

He saw a shadow move through the trees.

"Hey!" He called after it.

He ran into the trees and followed the cloaked figure through the trees. Every time he felt like he was beginning to feel lost the figure would appear again but Wally never managed to get closer than a few yards. He went deeper and deeper into the forest until he began to hear voices. Wally broke into a gallop, running through the trees and ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg. He came to a clearing and gasped at what he saw. Dozens of figures that walked on two legs were walking around. There was a bang and the pony fell backwards over a log.

"Lielle!" A feminine voice cried. "Thank the nine! Are you injured?"

"No. No I'm fine Esmeralda." Another feminine voice replied.

"Where is your aunt? I thought she was right behind you?"

"She was, she… she told me that she was staying and then shoved me into the portal herself."

"Gods."

"Is everyone alright?" Lielle asked.

"Yes we're fine. Where's-"

Another bang. Wally looked up over the log and saw a large green skinned figure with oil black hair and sharp tusks. He stumbled on the spot and two more armored figures helped him stay on his feet.

"Shahk! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He grunted. "Yeah I'm fine get off of me."

He jerked his arms away from the armored figures and popped his neck.

"Gods that was truly an awful feeling. Like I'd been submerged in liquid lightning."

There were more bangs and flashes of light as more and more of those figures began to appear. Many wore heavy armor and all of them wore clothes. Soon there were so many that Wally stopped counting. The forest clearing was now full of two legged creatures of all shapes, sizes and colors. A few looked like bipedal cats and lizards.

"Sweet sisters of the sun and moon." Wally whispered to himself. "They're ALIENS!"

The figure that was identified as Lielle looked around in a panic.

"Where is Bastian and Bartleby?" She asked.

"I don't know." The green one said. "They were right behind me."

As if on cue there was another bang and another one of those things appeared in a burst of light.

"DARE!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

A bag appeared out of thin are and landed on his head. Bastian growled in anger and rubbed his head as his eyes watered from pain.

"Bastian!" Lielle gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Damn you Bartleby!" Bastian roared.

"Bastian! What happened?" Shahk asked.

Bastian looked around them and took quick note of his surroundings.

"Bartleby stayed behind. He threw me through the portal to stand guard along with Savos and Mirabelle."

The group was quiet. A shadow fell over the green one's face and he sighed.

"An honorable end as any. This is awful news. We need to do a head count. How many made it through the portal?"

"I have all of the sick and injured from the Inn with me." An orange robed alien said.

"How many Blades are here?" The green one said. "Sound off!"

Figures dressed in large suits of armor raised their shields and there were several cries of "Aye."

"All of the students made it through." Lielle said.

"Two hundred and nineteen in total." Bastian sighed looking at their numbers. "I scolded my brother for bringing more people to our camp and we arrived with less than we started out with."

"We're lucky to have made it all." A blue skinned alien with pointy ears said. "It could have been a lot worse."

"That only leaves us one question." Shahk said. "Where in oblivion are we?"

They were silent for a moment. Bastian looked around and his eyes fell on the spot were Wally was hiding. Wally's eyes widened and he ducked down.

"I saw something!" Bastian said.

"Crap crap crap!" Wally thought.

There was the sound of scrapping metal as everyone with a weapon drew it. Wally cursed again and clamped his hooves over his mouth.

"What was it?!"

"A monster?!"

"A dragon?!"

"No." Bastian said. "Not a dragon. Something else. Something… new."

"I'll have a look." Shahk grunted.

Wally heard footsteps approaching him. He tried to run but his leg had gone numb. He cowered down and tried to make himself as flat as possible and covered his eyes with his front hooves. A shadow crossed over him and he slowly uncovered his eyes with his hoof. Standing above him was a massive green creature with black eyes and wicked looking teeth. Every inch of him save for his face was covered in armor and he was holding a huge looking hammer made from a metal the same color as his skin. The creature's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Uh…"

He looked back at his party. He looked down at Wally.

"It… uh…"

He turned around and walked back to his group, a dazed look on his face.

"Shahk? What is it? Speak!"

"It uh… It's… a green horse."

"THEY KNOW OUR KIND!" Wally gasped in terror.

"What?!" A voice chuckled.

"Shahk are you sure that you aren't seeing things?" Lielle asked. "You must have hit your head at some point."

"I didn't hit my head!" Shahk grumbled indignantly.

"You have blood on your brow!"

"It's not my blood!"

Bastian walked past his friends and went to the fallen tree. He looked down and Wally Melon and Bastian Bellrend laid eyes on each other for the first time. They stared at each other for a few minutes, both unable to speak either from shock or fear.

"Huh." The alien said looking down at Wally. "That's… interesting."

He walked back to his friends.

"Bastian?" Lielle asked. "What is it?"

"Go on then! Tell them! Green horse! Real as you like!" Shahk insisted.

"Technically it's a pony." Bastian said quietly. "It's too small to be a horse and too muscular and developed to be a colt."

"What?!"

There were stampeding footsteps and soon Wally was surrounded by the aliens.

"It really is green!" A figure said through its helmet. "How about that!"

"And it's hair! Look at its hair!"

"Why is it wearing clothes?"

"Is that a saddle? Maybe there's a rider nearby?"

"If there is he may not have survived. The surge of energy from the gate way devastated this place." Bastian said looking around.

"Oh it's hurt." The orange robed figure said. "Poor thing."

It knelt down next to him and Wally jerked away in fear, silently hoping that probing was just a rumor. The creature shushed him and gently stroked his neck.

"Esmeralda." A voice said cautiously.

"It's fine." She said. "What harm could it do? Poor thing looks scared to death."

"It's okay my little pony." Esmeralda said. "Don't be afraid."

Esmeralda's hand glowed with a golden light. Her hand hovered over Wally's wound and she said something in a language he couldn't understand. He gasped and closed his eyes as the pain and fatigue left his body. He looked down and saw the wound on his leg close and the blood vanished from his coat leaving only a small scar behind.

"There you go." She said.

Wally slowly rose to his feet and flexed his leg.

"Wow thanks." He said.

Everyone gasped and horrified looks crossed over the alien's faces. Esmeralda screamed and fell backwards. Bastian's eye widened in mild surprise. A heavily armored knight fainted, falling backwards with a clatter.

"It talks! It talked!" Several people screamed.

"By the nine!" Shahk roared. "A talking green pony!"

"It really talked Ma!" A little girl said excitedly. "Did you hear it?"

Bastian took a cautious step forward and cleared his throat.

"D-Did you say…"

"Yeah I said thanks buddy." Wally said.

"You… you can talk?" Bastian asked.

"Yep. Leg feels good. I appreciate it."

"N-no problem." Esmeralda said trembling.

"Do you have a master?" Bastian asked. "Someone who can help us?"

"No one tells me what to do but my momma." Wally said.

"Your-" Bastian scoffed. "You're wearing a saddle. Who rode you?"

"Oh this? This was just for my cart." Wally said. "Don't suppose I'll need it now though."

"Look." Bastian said. "My name is Bastian Bellrend. We don't wish to cause and harm. We just need help. We have sick and wounded here. Is there somewhere you can take us to find help?"

"The name's Wally Melon. There's a town nearby but how do I know this isn't some kind of alien trick?" Wally said suspiciously.

"I assure you, we are not Daedra. This isn't a trick." Bastian said.

"What-dra?" Wally asked.

"D-Daedra?" Bastian said. "Immortal beings of Oblivion? They… torment mortals?"

"Hm." Wally said.

He walked around Bastian and inspected him and his group. They didn't look dangerous. Sure, they were armed to the teeth with weapons but they looked more scared and confused than anything.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise."

"Shake on it." Wally said extending a hoof.

Bastian clasped the hoof in his and shook it, surprised that had been so easy.

"Great. Well if you'd like I can take you guys into town."

"We can't move everyone at once. We have too many injured. The other healers and I can keep them stabilized until you can send help." Esmeralda said.

"I'll come with you." Lielle said.

"That isn't necessary." Bastian said. "You stay here and make sure these people are looked after. Shahk, you're acting Captain of the Blades as of now. Maintain a perimeter around the party at all times until I return with help." Bastian said.

"You can count on us." Shahk said. "But are you sure you want to go alone?"

"These people need you more than I do. I can handle myself. Besides, I don't think that… pony has ever seen anything like us before. There's no telling what inhabitants dwell on this world and seeing a small army of alien creatures with weapons might send the wrong idea." Bastian replied.

"Look, I have a sister I need to check on. In hindsight leaving her alone on the bank of the river might not have been the best move." Wally said. "If you're ready I'd like to get going."

"Yes I'm ready." Bastian said adjusting his bag. "Lead on."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Candy? Candy?" Wally said gently shaking his sister.

She was still where he left her on the bank of the river, lying in the mud like a discarded doll. Her mane was a tangled mess of twigs and leaves and her coat was covered in mud. Bastian knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse.

"Her pulse is a little weak." He said. "She may have a concussion."

"Can you do that alien glowing hand thing?" Wally asked.

"No. I'm not a healer. Not like Esmeralda." Bastian said reaching into his knapsack. "But I have something that might do the trick."

He pulled a small glass bottle filled with a red mixture out of his bag and shook it up. He uncorked it, sniffed it contents and wrinkled his nose.

_"Should be fine."_ He thought. "You'll want to hold her nose."

"What is that? Some kind of secret alien remedy?" Wally asked as he plugged his sisters nostrils shut.

"Sure." Bastian said tipping the mixture of ground up dragonflies and bird's eggs into Candy's mouth.

He held her muzzle shut so her unconscious body would swallow the foul smelling mixture and a few seconds later Candy's eyes shot open and she gagged at the foul taste that pervaded her mouth. Wally burst into relieved laughter as Candy spluttered and looked up at him.

"Wally? What's goin' on? Why does my mouth taste like a hen laid a rotten egg in it?"

"Glad to see that old potion still had some life in it." Bastian said.

Candy turned around and gasped at the strange looking creature behind her.

"W-wally? What's going on?"

"Candy, this is my new buddy. He's an alien!"

"W-what?"

"He's an alien and he needs our help to ensure the survival of his people!" Wally said dramatically.

Candy turned back to Bastian stared at him incredulously. He could only sigh and shrug.

"Really?" She asked.

"I suppose I am, yes." Bastian replied. "You're brother has agreed to take me to the nearest town for help. Don't be afraid. We have no desire to fight or make war. We come in peace."

"See?!" Wally said. "Total alien!"

"Really?" She asked again, her tone of disbelief rising.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Wally said with his eyes full of excitement.

Candy looked to Bastian and back to her brother and then back to Bastian.

"Uh… Nice to meet you?" She said uncertainly.

Bastian held up an awkward hand in greeting.

"Where did you come from?" Candy asked. "I don't see a ship or anything."

"It's kind of hard to explain." Bastian said slipping the empty bottle back into his bag. "We have a lot of sick and injured with us. I'll explain on the way but we really must get moving."

They climbed the slope that led back onto the main road. While a small section of the Everfree Forest had been destroyed by the portal, the rolling fields of the Equestrian heartlands had been spared any serious damage. Wally spotted his cart a few yards from the main road and trotted over to it to inspect the damage. Unfortunately, it didn't survive its flight. The wagon's wheels were sundered, a few planks were missing from its sides and the whole thing was covered in watermelon juice.

"Dang. I guess we're hoofing it." Candy said. "Sorry about your cart Wally."

"Forget the cart!" Wally cried. "What about my melons?!"

Candy nearly fell over in disbelief.

"Is that what you're worried about?!" She barked. "Our cart is trashed and everything of any real value has been destroyed and you're worried about your melons?!"

Wally fell to a sitting position and sobbed into his hooves. Bastian and Candy exchanged awkward glances. Bastian cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I-I'm sorry about your… melons." Bastian said. "But we should really get moving."

"Kay." Wally said tears and sobs ending abruptly.

Wally hummed whimsically to himself as he and his sister walked down the dirt road with their strange new friend. The sun was high in the late afternoon sky and Bastian was beginning to sweat through his fur lined robes. Though the two ponies had been more or less friendly towards the young mage, he refused to let his guard down. Along with the Wabbajack on his back, he carried his magic staff clasped firmly in his dominate hand and his other hand hovered next to a small hand crossbow he kept on his belt. The past few years of his life had been filled with terror and if the two strange creatures in front of him suddenly turned into flesh eating Daedra he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"So what kind of alien is a Bastian anyway?" Wally asked abruptly interrupting Bastian's thoughts.

The sudden address startled the mage and his hand twitched towards his crossbow. Bastian had been running through every single plane of Oblivion he had ever read about but was coming up with nothing. The only place he could think of that might have talking ponies was the Shivering Isles and he knew for a fact that it didn't look like this. But what did that matter? Daedric Princes could manipulate their worlds however they like. One moment it could look like a bright beautiful countryside and the next the ground could be spraying blood while Scamps pranced about in frilly skirts, a sight not unseen by the mage in his travels.

"I am not a Bastian, my name is Bastian." He replied.

"Ah! So what kind of alien are you then?" Wally asked. "Do you have cool super powers? Can you fly and leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

"Can I what? N-no. I'm a human." Bastian replied.

"What about ice-breath? Heat vision? Super strength?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm a wizard. I study magic."

"Oh cool! Like a unicorn?" Wally asked.

Bastian didn't understand the question. He had read about unicorns before; that they were guardians of nature and powerful magical beings of good. He wasn't sure in what way he resembled such a creature never mind the obvious.

"Er, no." He said. "Like a… like a wizard."

"Don't pay Wally any mind." Candy said. "He reads a lot of comic books."

"Do you like comic books?" Wally asked. "I just got the new issue of Knight Stallion and it is awesome!"

"What books?"

"Comic books! You know like Bat Mane, Wonder Mare, and Super Stallion?"

Wally began tossing comic books to Bastian from his saddle bag. Bastian caught them and inspected the covers. He noted that while he and the ponies shared a common spoken tongue, this wasn't the case with their written language and the symbols that made up the words in the largely illustrated book were completely different from any language he had seen on Nirn. The books contained pictures of costumed ponies posing heroically and fighting other costumed ponies, most of which looked completely deranged.

"We… don't have these where I am from." Bastian said.

"Aw that's a bummer man. Guess you haven't seen the new X-pony movie have you?"

"No." Bastian said handing the comics back and not bothering to ask what an X-Pony or a movie was.

"So if you're not from Equestria where are you and your people from?" Candy asked.

"Skyrim. It's, well, it was a province of Tamriel." Bastian replied.

"Never heard of it." Candy said. "How'd ya'll get here?"

"As I said it's a long story." Bastian said. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah we should be coming up on Ponyville now." Wally said.

"Ponyville?" Bastian asked.

"Yeah. It's a small farmin' village in the middle of Equestria. Our cousin Apple Jack lives there." Candy explained. "Wally's lookin' to buy his own land and I'm visitin' for the summer. Do you have any brothers or cousins?" The filly asked.

"Not anymore." Bastian muttered.

"We're here!" Wally said in a sing song voice.

They were standing on top of a hill and the village of Ponyville lied below. Ponyville was large, as big as any of the cities of Skyrim though it lacked a wall. Thatch roofed houses lined the city streets, vaguely reminding Bastian of Whiterun. Beyond Ponyville Bastian could see rolling farmlands and a large apple orchard.

"Wow!" Candy said. "It's so pretty!"

"Come on!" Wally said. "We need to find somepony to help you guys right?"

"Yes of course." Bastian nodded. "You lead I'll follow."

Back in Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight and her friends were still reeling from the initial explosion.

"What in Equestria was that?" Rainbow Dash asked lowering her hooves from her ears.

"Pinkie Pie I told you to leave that party cannon a' yours at home!" Applejack said rubbing the spots from her eyes.

Hey don't look at me!" Pinkie said defensively. "If I could make a bang that big I'd tell you about it! I'd be _proud_ to make a bang that big!"

"It sounded like it came from the Everfree Forest!" Twilight said. "Come on girls, we gotta check it out!"

The five of them broke into a full gallop (or flight in Rainbow Dash's case) towards Ponyville leaving Fluttershy trembling underneath the picnic table. Rainbow flew back and grabbed the yellow Pegasus in her hooves.

"Come on." She said impatiently.

The village of Ponyville was in a state of pandemonium. Vending carts had been overturned in the confusion and fruits and vegetables littered the ground as ponies ran rampant in sheer terror. Mayor Mare stood in front of town hall desperately trying to restore order but her cries were in vain.

"Everypony please!" She pleaded. "Try to remain calm!"

"Mayor what in Equestria is going on?!" Twilight asked as she and her friends galloped up to the Mayor.

"I wish I knew Ms. Sparkle! Everything was fine this morning until there was this mysterious flash of white light and an explosion! The ponies are panicking and I just can't get them to calm down!" The Mayor explained.

Behind Twilight, Pinkie Pie slid past on her stomach with her mouth open trying to catch any intact morsels. As she slid by the group Applejack stuck her hoof out and stopped her in her tracks.

"Quit it." She said sternly

"I'll take care of it mayor." Twilight said.

"-like yer covered in foal food."

"It's just fruit salad!"

The purple unicorn's horn glowed with magical energy and a glowing bullhorn appeared in front of her mouth, willed into existence by her spell. She cleared her throat and spoke into it in a calm professional manner.

"Citizens of Ponyville please remain calm! We'll get to the bottom of this but I need everypony to behave in a mature manner until the issue is resolved!"

Twilight's speech had about as much effect as the mayor's cries for order. The ponies continued carrying on as if the world was ending, paying the purple unicorn no mind at all. It was here that a panicking stallion backed into a cart and disengaged its brake sending the cart rolling down the street towards a small foal that was playing in the mush.

"Oh no!" Applejack cried.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled.

"On it!"

The sky blue Pegasus pony became a blur of movement as she zigzagged through the crowd across the town square. She grabbed the foal in her hooves and pulled up into the sky just as the cart crashed into the building the foal had been in front of. Rainbow Dash landed with sighed of relief as the foal gurgled happily on her back clapping its hooves together. A mare ran up Rainbow Dash and grabbed the baby off of her back.

"Oh thank you!" The mare cried. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash said as she proudly puffed out her chest.

The foal giggled and brushed a hoof against Rainbow's face smudging her cheek in mushed food.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight Sparkle bellowed through the bullhorn.

Somewhere a needle scratched on a record and everypony in town square froze in place.

"I know that you're all scared but just look at yourselves!" Twilight said. "You're freaking out because of some weird explosion but you're the ones causing all of the damage! Everypony please remain calm and return to your homes. My friends and I will get to the bottom of this but we can't if we're worrying about everypony here tearing the town apart!"

Fear gave way to shame and the citizen's eyes fell to their hooves, unable to look Twilight and the mayor in the eye. Meekly, they muttered apologies under their breath and made their way back to their homes with their loved ones. Twilight sighed in frustration and rubbed her head with a hoof.

Across the town square Applejack spotted a familiar face crossing the bridge into town. She held a hoof up to her brow and gasped.

"Wally Melon is that you?" She called.

Wally waved to his cousin and his party approached her.

"Cousin Applejack!" He said as they embraced. "It's been ages! It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah it sure is Wally." Applejack said mentally thanking Celestia that he wasn't wearing a super hero costume like the last time she saw him.

And no, it wasn't Nightmare Night.

"Hey there." Applejack said kneeling down to candy. "You must be Candy. We've never really met but I'm your cousin Applejack!"

"Nice to meet you." Candy said shyly.

"What are you guys doing here?" AJ asked. "I wasn't expecting ya'll till much later on."

"I left a little earlier than I planned." Wally said. "I just couldn't wait to see you guys again. I hope that's okay."

"Aw shucks Wally that's fine." AJ said. "I was just concerned is all. There was some kind of explosion outside of town and I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to ya'll on yer way to town. Gals these are my cousins Candy and Wally Melon. These here are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike."

"And I'm Mayor Mare." The mayor said. "Applejack told me that you were moving to Ponyville. It's a pleasure to meet another member of the Apple Family. I'm sorry for the mess. Ponyville isn't always in such a state."

"It's okay Miss Mayor. I love salsa!"

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously flying above Bastian.

"It looks like a monkey though I've never seen one like this before." Twilight said stepping forward. "Is it some kind of pet of yours?"

Bastian's eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually it's not a monkey." Fluttershy said before Bastian had the chance to speak. "It lacks a tail meaning it must be some kind of an ape."

"And what are those awful rags it's wearing?" Rarity asked in horror. "Wally I know we have only just met but if you insist on dressing your pet you could at least pick some decent clothes!"

"Uh… Hello." Bastian said uncomfortably.

The six ponies gasped and staggered back from him. The mayor's eyes widened and fainted on the spot.

"I-I-I-It talks! It talked!" Rainbow Dash stammered nearly falling to the ground.

"Sweet Celestia! It's a talkin' gorilla!" Applejack cried.

"AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh this is so amazing! I've never met a talking gorilla before!" Fluttershy gushed.

"He's not a gorilla guys he's a Bastian." Wally said.

"No dammit, I'm not-"

Fluttershy began zooming around Bastian examining him.

"What kind of creature is a Bastian? Where are you from? Oh my goodness this is so amazing! A whole new species!"

_Squee!_

"I think there has been a mistake." Bastian said. "I'm not a gorilla or a monkey or a Bastian. I'm a human and my name is Bastian Bellrend. I met your cousin Wally in the forest."

"The forest?" Twilight asked. "Do you mean Everfree Forest? Do you know anything about the explosion from earlier?"

"Yes, I think that was us. I can't explain right now but I promise I will answer all your questions. We have sick and injured and your cousin brought me here to find help."

"Oh there are more of you?" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"About eleven score." Bastian nodded. "Is there some authority figure like a Jarl or a Duke I can speak with?"

"I think you broke the Mayor buddy." Wally said. "Sure is a lot of fainting happening today…"

"Sick and injured back in the forest? Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I guess so?"

"Everfree Forest is home to some of the most dangerous magical creatures in Equestria!" Twilight said.

"Ohhhhhhhh…. Yeah didn't think about that. Sorry buddy!" Wally grimaced.

"We have to get your friends out of there!" Twilight said. "The monsters of Everfree are bad enough on a normal day but there's no telling what they'll do if their home has been disturbed!"

As if on cue, a terrifying roar echoed from the forest. Bastian felt his blood turn to ice as the color drained from his face. He cursed and jumped onto Wally's back.

"Hey what gives?!" Wally yelled.

"Shut up and run!" Bastian barked back at him.

"Kay!"

Wally broke into a gallop into Ponyville.

"Other way!" Bastian roared.

"Kay!"

Wally speed past the mares on the bridge and ran down the path towards Everfree Forest, his hooves kicking up dust on the dirt road as he galloped. He gasped in pain as he felt Bastian's boots dig into his sides.

"Hey! Cut it- Ow! Why are you kicking me?!" Wally yelled.

"To make you go faster!"

"Why would you do that?! Just tell me to go faster!"

Bastian growled in annoyance. He felt like a fool. He left his sick and injured companions alone in an alien world he knew nothing about. The Blades could handle themselves against the worst that Skyrim had to offer but they weren't in Skyrim any more. There was no telling what dangers dwelled in this land. He didn't know if the gods could hear him here. The past few years had put serious strain on what little faith he had but he prayed to whatever force was out there that his companions were safe and he hadn't simply led them into a new nightmare.


End file.
